Algolagnia
by Deisumi-chan
Summary: La tranqulidad de esa noche le advirtió que algo andaba mal. Sus pesadillas frecuentes le hacían pensar que no eran solo eso. Quizás a pesar de todo se había vuelto adicta a ellas.


_**Algolagnia**_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, por ahora... xD  
_

_Summary: La tranqulidad de esa noche le advirtió que algo andaba mal. Sus pesadillas frecuentes le hacían pensar que no eran solo eso. Quizás a pesar de todo se había vuelto adicta a ellas. _

_N/A: Bueno este fic nació de un pedido de alguien que adora el naruhina, fue su idea y yo solo cumplo con sus pedidos... Espero que la historia les guste tanto como a esa persona._

* * *

_Esa __noche__ no los __oyó. Le parecía extraño, se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que el hecho de no oírlos le resultaba imposible. Ajeno a ella. _

_Oía los gritos por las noches. No sabía por qué, simplemente sabía que exactamente a medianoche, alguien gritaba aterradoramente. Una mujer muriendo. Todas las noches. _

_ Era tal la desesperación de esos gritos que impedían que la muchacha durmiera. Los oía claramente hasta el amanecer, cuando finalmente podía cerrar los ojos. _

_ Pero esa noche no los oyó. Sin embargo eso no la aliviaba, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía insegura, acosada. Tenía un miedo irracional hasta de su propia sombra._

_ No se sentía segura en ningún lado. Ni siquiera en compañía de sus amigos._

_ Sintió una mirada que lo produjo escalofríos sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y vio unos destellos rojos en la oscuridad. Curiosa y temblorosa la ojiperla se acercó a ellos. _

_ Oyó una risa divertida y a continuación sintió algo clavándose en su cuello. _

_ Gritó. Luego vio todo negro._

El miedo aumentaba con cada paso que daba de regreso a su casa.

_Hinata_

Oyó cómo alguien la llamaba más al voltearse no había nadie. Estaba _sola_.

Se estaba volviendo paranoica.

_Esta noche serás mía, Hinata._

Debía calmarse. Eso había sido un sueño. No habría nadie en su casa cuando regresara. No tenía que preocuparse.

Llegó a su vacía casa. Saludó a difunta familia y se dirigió a su habitación.

Aún tenía miedo.

Era un miedo irracional. Miedo a que ese sueño no fuera solamente eso.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Dentro no había nadie. Se rio tontamente de su estupidez. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien allí?

Cerca de medianoche fue a dormir. Pero ella no quería dormir. No quería cerrar los ojos y sumirse en ese mundo de oscuridad. No quería que se repitiera esa pesadilla de nuevo.

No quería verlo.

Aun así una parte de ella, ilógicamente quería soñar de nuevo. A pesar del miedo, del horror de esas pesadillas… verlo a él la hacía feliz.

Luego de unos eternos minutos ella decidió cerrar los ojos.

Y lo oyó.

La ventana se abrió abruptamente y una correntada de aire entró por ella causando un sobresalto a la chica.

"_Calma Hinata, es solo el viento."_

Cerró la ventana y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente cuando oyó una risa en su habitación.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó temblorosa.

Solo recibió una risa más divertida como respuesta. En la oscuridad creyó divisar dos destellos rojos. Gritó.

O al menos lo intentó ya que en ese mismo instante algo la golpeó con la suficiente fuerza y la arrojó contra la pared. Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-No grites- habló una voz aterciopelada en la oscuridad.

"_No de nuevo"_ pensó la peliazul al reconocer el dueño de la voz.

-No queremos que nos oigan ¿verdad?

Él dio un paso al frente y el reflejo de la Luna lo iluminó. Era hermoso. Rubio de ojos azules. Hinata sintió miedo y se encogió en su lugar.

Él la vio entre arrogante y divertido.

Ella quiso morir.

"_Me matará"_

-No tengas miedo. No pienso hacerte daño- habló tiernamente.

Eso solo asustó más a Hinata.

"_No de nuevo."_

-N-no…

-Te amo, Hinata- dijo él desesperado.

Ella lloró.

-¡Maldición!

En menos de un segundo los ojos del rubio se volvieron rojos y golpeó la pared con su puño derribándola.

Hinata nunca lo vio tan enfadado.

-Na-naruto-kun…

Su voz trajo al chico de nuevo a la realidad. Tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Naruto-kun…

-Te amo Hinata. ¡Maldita sea, entiéndeme!

Hinata mordió su labio inferior y trató de no llorar. Sabía que eso solo empeoraría la situación.

-No llores…

Depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica tratando de calmarla.

-Hinata…

Acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica.

-¿P-por qué?- preguntó en un susurro- S-si m-me amas… ¿por qué me lastimas?

Naruto se alejó de su cuello y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

-Porque te amo-. Sabes bien que esa es mi forma de amar.

_"Psicópata"_

Su corazón latió rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

-Pronto lo entenderás, amor. Me amarás de la misma forma.

_"No."_

-N-naruto-kun… y-yo te amo…

Fue la primera vez que le dijo eso. Y quizás también fuera la última.

Los ojos carmesí del chico brillaron, y en ellos Hinata pudo distinguir el deseo.

-Pero me lastimas…- terminó de decir.

Mas él pareció no oír lo último.

Besó los labios de Hinata con desesperación y locura. Ella gimió temiendo por su vida pero él solo la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

Dejó los labios de Hinata y continuó besando su cuello con la misma locura al tiempo en que sus manos recorrían frenéticamente el cuerpo de la sonrojada chica.

-Detente, por favor.- pidió mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello del chico.

-Esta noche serás mía, Hinata.

Clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la ojiperla.

Ella emitió un grito que fue rápidamente callado por una mano del rubio.

Lloró con más fuerza.

"_Duele"._

Su cuerpo temblaba entre los brazos del vampiro.

"_Duele mucho."_

Poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, se sentía mareada, perdida.

"_Voy a morir aquí."_

Apenas podía sentir cómo el rubio iba succionando su sangre, su vida como si no valiera nada.

"_Ya pasará el dolor Hinata-chan"_

La voz de Naruto estaba en su mente. ¿Cómo era posible?

No tuvo tiempo para preocuparse mucho por ello.

De repente una oleada de placer la llenó por completo e hizo que se olvidara de todo el dolor. Tan pronto como llegó, el placer se desvaneció dejando el agudo pinchazo en su cuello.

Dolía.

Pero esa vez era diferente.

Le gustaba.

Estaba muriendo, pero nunca se sintió más viva.

"_Estaremos juntos por siempre, Hinata"_

Naruto se separó de ella.

Sus ojos carmesí, sus colmillos, y la sangre que le había quitado fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

* * *

¿Y bien qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿El peor fic que han leído? ¿Algún review? En mi opinión me quedó un poco raro... pero un Naruto vampiro es genial :D creo... xD

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Viva el naruhina! :D

Hasta otro naruhina xD


End file.
